Wanting to belong
by Nimir-Ra
Summary: DISCONTINUEDAll she wants is to be accepted for who she is. One of thier own will test the boundaries to acheive that goal
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER ONE:**

HI THERE!!!(Waves frantically.) XD :D

Just to let you know, apart from my own creations, these characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, and Laurell K. Hamilton.

**nAoMi: **OHHH hello there!!! Hope you enjoy my FanFic.... READ AND REVIEW ME!!!!! (0) #POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE#

**SuGaR wItCh: **STOP BLOODY SCARING AND POKING PEOPLE AND GET ON WITH _MY_ STORY.

**NAoMi: **make me......... (Stupid alter ego.)

**SuGaR wItCh: **what did you just say!?!?!?!?!

**NAoMi: **nothing...... whistle...whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle... whistle...

She ran as fast as she could through the thick underbrush, not daring to look back to see him chasing her.

She could hear that he was getting closer, caching up to her, so even though she was already sprinting, she started to move faster.

Soon she couldn't hear him anymore so she slowed down a little bit, only to crash into somebody and knocking her to the ground.

Breathing quite heavily, she looked up and gave a sigh of relief to see a familiar face, even though his face wasn't what she wanted to see at the moment, or any moment for that matter.

"Need any help _ma petite_?" He said in his usual cool voice as he extended his hand out to her as to help her up.

"No I do not need help. I'm quite capable thank you very much."

"hey now, no need to get all huffy about it......... Besides, I was only wondering what a pretty little thing like you ......."

"....... Is doing in a place like this. I've heard that line before Jean-Claude."

"Lets quite beating around the bush now _ma petite_. If you would just admit it, you wouldn't be running and hiding like this. Those sorts of people would no longer exist and you we would all be free." He said while circling her. She just stood there without any expression on her face except that of one a child would use if they were being told a speech for the thousandth time.

"I think I'll pass on that. Oh... and let's get this strait, I AM NOT YOURS TO OWN! I AM MY OWN PERSON, AND I DON'T BELONG TO YOU OR TO ANYONE ELSE!!!"

"Just to let you know, I did......"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!! And I've already repaid you when every one was at my throat, trying to find out from me where you live. Why is it that when males are over 200 they turn into such perves?!?!?!?!"

"I'm over 200."

"I rest my case."

"Now that's just cruel."

"Coming from the man who is in charge of a city full of vicious vamps."

She said while walking away.

She was about 5 meters away from him before he said any thing.

"Take care ma petite, and watch out for that cut on your right cheek, it looks nasty."

She spun around and only saw darkness.

'Show off' she thought as she shook her head and stated to walk through the forest again.

Something was wrong and she knew it. The sound of crickets and the rustling of the trees in the wind had stopped. It was completely quiet.

Normally she would love this silence, but tonight, it was very dangerous for her to be there without any cover noise. Especially when he was out there in the forest with her, trying to kill her.

It got cold all of a sudden. Like when the wind goes over a body of water and then slaps you in the face with the drops that it picked up along the way.

She started to move a bit faster, not knowing why.

She felt as though someone was watching her so she kept looking behind her to just check if her gut feeling was correct.

It Was.

Out of the shadows, slowly revealed a man shrouded in darkness. This was even creepier by the fact that tonight happened to be a full moon.

He whispered to her in an inviting and eerily friendly voice.

"It is time for all to be put to bed for good, little one." He said while approaching her.

"No." Her voice was barely a whisper as she moved backwards until crashing into a tree.

"You've had a good time, but your race has been run, and guess what?" He smiled as he said the next words, "You Loose."

He grabbed his gun and took careful aim.

He fired at her just when she started to run away and she was hit in the upper arm.

The pain she felt was nothing she had ever felt before.

She could feel the bullet scrape against her bone. The cold metal ripping the tissue, into the flesh and muscle.

She wanted to scream but then he would hear her and go towards the source.

After about what seemed like an eternity of running, she collapsed against a large tree, and tried her hardest to stop the bleeding. Her hands and left side of her shirt were covered with blood, but she managed to stop a lot of the bleeding.

With one problem solved, or partially solved, she strained her ears for any movement in the forest.

He would still be searching for her. He knew she could stop the bleeding and keep going if she had to, so he would keep searching if he wanted to be rewarded from his employer.

The eerie silence was maddening to her as she strained to hear a noise...... Any noise that would tell her his location.

She tried to slow her rapid breathing, but it was too late for that now.

He had probably heard her running through the forest, the rustling of the leaves as they brushed against her legs as she tried to get away.

With nothing else to do but wait for him to make a noise, either on purpose or unconsciously, she took a look of her surroundings.

In the distance she saw smoke rising from the tip of a chimney, and the very soft glow of lights in the distance.

'Maybe if I try not to make too much noise, I could head towards the smoke for some help. This rag is not going to help me much if it's soaked in blood.' She thought.

Anything was worth trying if it was better than waiting around for that crazed guy with the bee-bee gun to shoot her again.

She pushed herself to her feet and began to walk towards the smoke.

'I don't know why anyone would live near here. It's probably way too close to these woods for my liking,' she thought as she walked, holding her arm.

What seemed like only about ½ an hour later, her light source turned out to be a huge castle that looked like it was probably built around the medieval times.(A/N: you know the ones... with the knights and the damsels in distress kind of crap)

She walked till she was on the grounds of the school and took a peak through one of the lit windows, but was careful not to let anyone in the overly large room see her.

The room wasn't a room. Room wasn't the word to describe it. It was more of a hall, and a huge one of that.

There were five sets of tables set up in certain places in the Hall. Four of then were parallel to each other, and the last one was at the front of the Hall. Sitting at that table looked to be adults. In the middle of the table sat an elderly man with a sweet smile, like that of a grandfather.

Sitting to either side of him were other various people.

She came to the conclusion that this castle was the home of an extremely old school.

She looked around the other four tables and a few people caught her attention.

The first was a boy who was about 16. He had pale blond hair and had a smirk on his face. The smirk had sort of a regular thing that he wore on his face. She didn't know why, but it just looked that way.

On one of the middle tables was the next boy that caught her attention. He had jet black hair that was quite unruly. He also looked as though he was 16. His eyes, which were the most beautiful shade of emerald she'd ever seem, told her that this boy was under a lot of pressure, and not of school exams. He didn't smile, just stared at the table he was sitting at.

Two people next to him on either side were the others that she had fixated her eyes on.

One was female, also 16, had brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her Hunny-brown eyes looked worried as she talked to the boy.

The boy on the other side of the one the girl was talking to was stuffing his face with what looked like baked potatoes. He had flaming red hair, and looked to be the tallest of the three. All three of them were close friends by the looks of it.

There was this other girl besides the first. She too had flaming red hair, but instead of stuffing her face like what looked like her sibling, she too was talking to 'Mr Happy pants' as she called him.

She was too absorbed with the five people, that she didn't hear him closing in on her, until he made the mistake of stepping on a twig.

She spun around and her blue-emerald tinged eyes met his silver-brown tinged.

"'Ello, Poppet."

She stood up, but he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her into the window. The noise created by her back knocking the glass stirred the attention of all the people in the Hall.

"Minerva, I'm leaving you in charge of the students while I tend to the matter out side with professor Lupin. (A/N: Remus come back to teach.........Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!)

"Right Professor Dumbledore."

The two Professors ran outside onto the grounds of the school, wands out. When they arrived at the scene, she was on all fours, gaping for air, while he had his gun aimed at the two men who had just arrived.

"Go back to where you came gentlemen; I have matters to attend to." He said while looking at her bloodied up face. When he'd grabbed her by the throat, he'd also caused the cut on her face to start bleeding again.

"Sorry, but you are on private property, and seeing as it is my property, it seems that it is you who needs to be leaving." Said professor Dumbledore, who had his wand out and was ready to help her.

Inside the castle, everyone was anxious to see what was going on, and one person was tired of just sitting there, so they got up, and left the hall when the older people weren't looking, causing a chain reaction with every one else to get up and go outside to see what was happening outside.

She watched the three having their stand off and got to her feet, still close to the window.

"Um... excuse me gentlemen," She said to all three of the men. "so sorry to interrupt your glaring competition, but would it be too much trouble if I went home?"

"err... no I don't think so." He said.

She carefully walked right up to him, avoiding his gun.

"And why not?"

"because I said so."

"Right then." She turned around so that she showed him her back, but spun around at lightning speed and thumped him on the nose, and with the other hand threw the gun out of his reach.

"Ahh... so you do have some spunk left...... I hate spunk." He slapped her across the face. His surprisingly long nails cut into her skin, drawing blood.

Before anyone knew it, the two of them were having an all out fight. Everyone stared in amazement how anybody could cause so much damage to another without any weapons, barring fists.

Dumbledore and Remus broke up the fight before it got completely out of hand, with the levitation charm.

"I am thinking that you should be leaving now sir."

He was dropped to the ground and was allowed to stand again. Regaining his nonexistent composure, he pointed to her.

"I'll be back you know, and next time you won't have him to protect you." He then walked away, picking up his gun as he walked, quickly showing the knife on the inside of his jacket.

She felt exhausted from all the running she had done, and sat down on the ground so as to catch her breath fully.

She felt someone drape a blanket over her shoulders and looked up and saw Remus. It saw still quite windy, and she only had on a short sleeved shirt and thin material pants to accompany her joggers.

"I am thinking that you should stay here for a while miss..."

"Blake."

"Well miss Blake; I think that someone should take you up to see madam Pompfrey. Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter; could you please see Miss Blake up to the hospital wing? Thank you."

Two boys walked up to her. Both were 16. Probably in the same year. One was 'Mr Happy Pants' himself, and the other was, how she could put this in the nicest way possible...... festively plump... That would do. That would do quite nicely actually.

She stood up and walked with them in silence into the large castle type thingy. (A/N: I am no good at remembering these...err......umm......I LIKE PIE!!)

Hope you like it so far.........

REVIEW YOU LITTLE MAGGETS!!!

sUgAr WiTcH: knock it off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Autheress' note

**NaOmI**: Hey guys:

Thanks a bunch for reviewing me.... Hope that you like my story.

Just incase any of you people give a crap about **GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT**, just to let you guys know that I am going to be a tight ass and not update for a while, just to screw you people over **MUAHAHAHAHA....**

Any way... hope you guys enjoy my story, because it is the best out of the two I have written. (The other one I am writing with hell-babe.)

**SuGaR WiTcH**: can I at least say something too!?!?!?!

**NaOmI: **FINE!!!! Don't get your nickers in a knot. By the way... this is my account.

**SuGaR WiTcH: **yeah? So... I'm the one who's writing all the stories here.

**NaOmI: **well that's only because you take over my body, and type.

**SuGaR WiTcH: **And your point being??? Go away... or else.

**NaOmI: **Or else what???

**SuGaR WiTcH: **Snuffles.

**NaOmI: **sniff sniff why are you so cruel!?!?!?! MY MOTHER IS SO MEAN!!!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO KILL HIM?!?!?!?!

**SuGaR WiTcH: **Pull yourself together, it was only a spider.

**NaOmI: **NO HE WASN'T...... HE WAS A TARANTULA!?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**SuGaR WiTcH: **Well, that was quite disturbing.


	3. chapter 2

Soon after she was patched up by Madam Pompfrey, Dumbledore arranged for an extra bed to be placed in one of the Gryffindor dorms. She would take lessons with the other 6th year Gryffindors.

She got up the next day at around 7. Most of the girls in her dorm were still sleeping or were just getting up themselves.

She followed the group of girls, who she only knew by face, down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Sitting near the end of the table closest to the door, she just stared at her toast, listening to the conversations around her. Unfortunately for her, everyone was talking about her, and what happened last night.

Everyone in the Hall kept stealing glances at her, which made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Professor Mc Gonnagoll handed out the timetables, and she glanced down to see that she had a pretty easy day ahead.

**Period**

**Monday**

_**Tuesday**_

**Wednesday**

**Thursday**

**Friday**

**1**

Potions

_Transfiguration_

D.A.D.A

Divinitation

Care Of Magical Creatures

**2**

D.A.D.A

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

Potions

FREE

Transfiguration

**3**

FREE

_Potions_

Care Of Magical Creatures

D.A.D.A

Divinitation

**4**

Divinitation

_D.A.D.A_

Transfiguration

Care Of Magical Creatures

Potions

**5**

Care Of Magical Creatures

_Divinitation_

FREE

Transfiguration

D.A.D.A

She decided to set off to Potions now, to give her some time to find her way say she got lost.

When she got to the Dungeons, she found that she was the first Gryffindor there, surrounded by Slytherins.

"Hey, it's the freak."

She spun around and saw the boy with the pail blonde hair and the marque sneer plastered on his face.

"What's wrong Freak? What? Got nothing to say to defend yourself? I bet that you're a mudblood and you don't even have a wand."

"DRACO MALFOY...... Knock it off." Said the boy with the flaming red hair, as he, the brown haired girl and the boy with those elegant green eyes came down the stairs.

'Hmmm...... they must be in some of the same classes as me.' She thought.

"Piss off Malfoy. What has she ever done to you?" The girl said. She then faced her. "Hi there... I'm Hermione Granger, Pleased to meet you. This here is Ron Weasley, and here, is Harry Potter. The jerk over there is Draco Malfoy."

"Err Hermione; have you ever noticed that you take too long to make the introductions?"

** Miss Blake's Point Of View. **

The girl called Hermione started to yap on about that the boy's names were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron might be another name for Ronald? I thought it was funny, but deep down, I thought that it suited him.

"Pleased to meet you." I said. I kinda thought that my tone was a bit icy, but I couldn't do a thing about it now.

** Everybody's point of View. **

"Please..... Now the mudblood has a friend. How priceless."

Hermione all of a sudden turned bright red, and Ron and Harry started yelling at Draco.

She went over to him and stared him right in the face.

"You got a problem, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yeah... You live." Draco spat. "Why don't you, pot head, the Weasel and mud blood over there go off and hug some Muggles, and get the hell off this planet."

"Well Mr Malfoy I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request."

Draco stared bewildered by all the fancy words she was saying.

"Means 'no'."

"Hem hem... please enough of this dilly dally and get into the classroom." Said the familiar icy voice of professor Snape.

The students filed into the cold and damp dungeon/classroom.

"Welcome to advanced potions. As I have already stated at the beginning of your first year of Hogwarts, I am not hear to baby-sit you. I am here to teach you, well those who want to be taught that is." He glanced at Draco, with an extremely slight smile etched across his face.

"I don't know how SOME of you passed their exams," he stole a look at Harry and Ron. "But you are in this class right now, and this subject will continue to get harder. Turn to page 21 of your textbook ADVANCED POTIONS: 6, and read from that to page 27, in silence."

Soon, the sound of pages turning and the occasional coughing, was all the sounds echoing from the surprisingly warm (considering the fact that it was autumn, and it was underground) classroom. (A/N: If you would call Snape's dungeon a classroom.)

The class spent the lesson writing notes on how to brew the more advanced potions they would be doing, and read up on what would happen if the potion went wrong. The textbook had some pretty gruesome pictures in there, which caused a collective reaction of most girls 'ewww'ing and complaining to professor Snape about how the diagrams and pictures made them feel extremely sick. He didn't care.

The bell rang after an eternity of writing and every one left for their next lesson.

'Hmm let's see...... ah hah! **Defense against the dark arts** next.'

She went into a jog since d.a.d.a was a subject that would prove interesting.

Most people were already waiting outside the classroom when she came to it.

She over-heard from numerous students that they knew what they were going to do first. They were all different thoughts.

One person said that they would be doing Vampires, and professor Lupin had gotten one as a spokes person.

Another said that they were doing Dragons, and were taking a trip to the forbidden forest to look at one.

And another student had blurted out that they were going to do werewolves, and on a full moon, professor lupin would change in front of them. (A/N: After he'd taken the wolfs bane potion of course.)

She stayed at the back of the crowd of students while she waited so not to attract attention to herself. She had already had enough of that for a lifetime.

Professor Lupin opened the door and the students filed into the classroom, eagerly awaiting what they were going to do first.

"Welcome back. Today, we'll be going over..." He scanned the glossary of the text book, "Vampires. Now, what can you tell me about vampire?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up first, and she had a look on her face that seemed to say "pick me, or else I'll explode."

"O.k. Hermione, what do you know about vampires?" Sighed Remus.

"Well, Vampires fall under the category of dark creature because they go around killing people, they have fangs, obviously, which they use to suck out the blood of humans, the way to kill a vampire is to stake them through the heart, and also they can't go out in the sunlight, because it burns them."

"10 points to Gryffindor. Does any body else have any information about vampires?"

No one's hand went up, so she thought that she would have a go, and meekly put her hand half up.

"Yes miss Blake?"

"Umm...I think that Hermione is wrong,"

Every one gasped at that remark, and people shot Hermione worried looks. Hermione herself was outraged by the fact that this new girl just popped up and was accusing that she was wrong. SHE WAS NEVER WRONG!!!

"Well miss Blake, why do you think that?" asked Remus.

"Well...Vampires **DO** fall under the category of dark creature, but that's only because vampires in about the 12th century thought it would be cool to kill humans. Vampires are just thought to still be in that sort of mood. In actual fact, most vampires just try there hardest to make wizards, witches and muggles think that they have become extinct, or something like that. Like what we do to muggles. Vampires do have fangs yes, but they don't go around killing people. They would much rather feed off a pig or a cow than suck out our blood. The way to kill a vampire is not by a stake through the heart. That is just superstition. The way to kill a vampire is to chop off their head or the shoot them. The sword or the bullets need to be silver plated, or the vampire would just heal itself. And lastly, vampires can go out into the sunlight. Every one thinks that they can't because they are so pale. They are pale because they don't have much blood in them. Also, a blessed crucifix or holy water will burn them, but not kill. To use it on a vampire is like giving a warning curse to say that you are prepared to fight."

"15 points to Gryffindor. Now, open your books to page 23, start reading and I would like a full summary on pages 23 to 30 for me on Wednesday."

Everyone started reading, but kept glancing at her, which made her feel uncomfortable again. She also began to blush slightly, but the bell went soon.

She let out a sigh of relief that no one was glancing at her.

"I can't believe that she thought I was wrong!"

"Calm down 'Mione' its just one answer."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?!?! SHE COMES WALTZING IN HERE AND STARTS MAKING AQUSATIONS THAT I AM WRONG RON."

"Professor Lupin stated that I was correct."

The two spun around and saw her standing there with some books in her arms, looking at them with a blank expression etched across her face.

"Listen Blake, I don't know WHO you think you are, but no body has ever called ME wrong, and I don't plan to have that start now." Growled Hermione while prodding her in the chest with her finger.

"Looks to me like it has already started Hermione, and I **do **have a first name you know."

"Oh and what may that be pray tell?"

"Yana."

Ron burst into a fit of laughter, seeing as he thought Yana's name was so entertaining.

"Got a problem Weasley?"

Ron shut up for the first time in his life after not being told to.

"If you would excuse me, I need to go to the library."

Yana walked off, not noticing that a piece of parchment had fallen onto the ground.

Ron found it and picked it up. All of a sudden he got an extremely marauderish idea. He had to tell Harry and Hermione.

He found them in the common room. Harry was off in his own little world of depression again, and Hermione was reading through stacks of books on vampires. She would show Andra who's who.

"Hey Harry, you o.k.?"

Harry didn't answer. On Harry's lap, was his open photo album, turned to the page of his parents wedding. Everyone in the picture looked happy, and they were all smiling at him.

Lily and James were holding up champagne glasses as they stood under a banner that said...**CONGRATULATIONS TO THE NEWLY WED LILY AND JAMES POTTER...**. Sirius and Remus were on either side of them, and Sirius stole a kiss from Lily, which made James slightly mad at him. Remus had a shocked look on his face which seemed to say 'why didn't I get one too?'

He was brought out of it, when Ron yelled in his ear.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, are you o.k. Harry?"

"Yeah" he sighed while looking back down to the photo.

"Good. Cause I got a great idea to show up Yana Blake."

Hermione heard that and started to act like a ravenous wolf trying to get the information.

"Well, when she left after your encounter Hermione, she dropped this photo," He gave the photo to Hermione who in turn gave an evil grin, then passed it to Harry.

"I was thinking that we could change it around a little, and post it up around the school."

"Ron that will only make you like Malfoy, I don't think you guys should do it. I mean, how would you feel if someone did it to one of your photos?"

"Ahh come on Harry, lighten up a bit."

"What's wrong with you Hermione? You don't normally try to humiliate someone."

"Yeah well she just pissed me off so much that I have to find someway to get even."

There was an awkward silence for about 1 minute.

"Just think about it before you go off and hurt somebody like that o.k.? I'm going to the library to do the homework Remus set us."

Harry got up, grabbed his books and left the common room.

When harry got to the library, he grabbed a table, and started to work.

** Yana's point of view. **

I left Hermione and Ron staring at my back as I held my head high while walking to the library to do the homework that professor Lupin had assigned.

When I got there, I grabbed an empty table and began to work.

In about ½ an hour, I had finished my work, but didn't dare leave to the common room. I try and avoid people who don't like me much. No doubt that Ron had picked up the photo of me and Jean Claude, because I can't seem to find it.

In a way, I kind of wanted him to pick it up, because that brown noser Hermione would start looking up who Jean Claude is by the photo, and figure out that I associated with vampires. But then she would blab to Headmaster Dumbledore, and think that I am one myself. The vicious circle of life I suppose.

I sighed as I stood up bracing myself for Grangers and Weasley's glares, when Harry walked in, and sat down. No doubt doing his work.

He looked troubled, so I went and sat next to him.

"Hey harry."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

He looked at me, and I could tell that he wanted to tell someone, but he didn't overly want to talk about it.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie and you know it Harry. What's troubling you? I'm all ears."

He sighed before he told me what was troubling him, and a though popped into my head. His friendship with Ron and Hermione.

"Well you know all about me not having any parents because of what Voldermort did to them, and what he almost did to me,"

I didn't really know about that, but I nodded my head any way.

"its just that well, I found out that I had a god father in my third year here, and last year he died from that ministry attack that Voldermort made on it."

"You ok?" I asked

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK ME THAT?!?!"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that you normally mope around all the time, and people are just concerned about you. Besides, your godfather probably wouldn't want you to do that either. He maybe would want you to go on with your life, and stop with all this black hole of depression thing."

"You right." He sighed. "Thanks Yana."

Ohhhh. How sweet. Just like sugar .... Mmmmm sugar. I love sweets, they make me hyper! That's 1 reason why I'm able to writes these stories, so keep the sugar coming! stuffs face with candy and sugar Luts seef dhat hakens mext.


	4. Chapter 3

You know.. this might have to be my longest chapter ever… I will see if I can do more of them like this.

**REMEMBER:** I do not own any of these characters except Yana and Jean-Claude. I want to, but I don't.

---------------------------------

"Come on Harry… move your feet, that's it, come on…. Pick up the pace a bit, your too slow, I almost had you there."

The clanging of metal was starting to hurt Harry's ears and was making him careless, which was not a good idea when you were sparing using swords. He could hardly hear her over the noise. But that's what you get for wanting to spar in the main hall where the sound resonated.

Harry quickened his pace and was matching her blow for blow, when she almost gave him a hair-cut below the neck.

Harry quickly ducked, but was too slow on getting his balance again, and soon he was flat on his back, with her sword aimed at his neck.

"Sigh. I know…I know… I was too slow and need to work on my foot work." He droned.

That was the twelfth time in a row she had beaten him at fencing. When Harry was sparring with anybody else, he would most likely come out on top, but Yana was just too good. But then again, she was oldest, and had a lot of free time to practise.

"Of course, but that was a pretty good one this time. You never know….. Next time you might even come close to beating me."

"Yeah… like that will ever happen." Harry acted undignified, and pouted.

Yana shook her head as if to say "baby".

Coming to a silent agreement, Harry and Yana packed up their things, which included two shattered swords each, and headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat and a shower before Harry had animagus training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now let me bring you up to speed here. Harry Potter had gone missing a while ago. The last anyone had seen of him was that he was going to a detention with Snape. _(A.N/ Shock …Horror….. bet you thought of that already. And if you didn't ….. Then you are a sick puppy.)_ And had never returned. Obviously, every one placed the blame on Professor Snape seeing as he was the last person to see Harry. Well that was until there was a live appearance of Harry Potter at Hogsmeade. He was just out for a bit of fun... you know, burning down buildings, declaring his allegiance to the dark lord, killing people… you know… that sort of thing. The daily prophet was acting as if Christmas and Easter had come early that year. Every day on the front page, there would be a new story on Harry Potter and about how he blew up a muggle shopping complex, or killed a wizarding family. Each with its own picture of Harry burning or destroying something. Even Ron and Hermione were starting to think that the prophet was true and that Harry had gone over to you know who. Everybody was buying into it…Well almost everybody. There weren't many, but there were people who still believed that Harry didn't do any of that. And only four people knew the truth about it all._

_The truth was that Harry being Harry decided after his detention, that he would go out for a walk in the forbidden forest to clear his head about Sirius dieing. _

_It just so happened that an unwanted visitor decided to for a walk in the forbidden forest. Naturally, the two collided with each other. The beast had thoughts of making Harry a light midnight snack. And Harry being Harry, he forgot his wand up in his dorm room._

_The beast was in no hurry in killing Harry, and was toying with him. Harry was being knocked from tree trunk to tree trunk by the animal._

_Harry let out yells of pain when his shoulder was dislocated, and also when he felt a few ribs crack. And if it wasn't enough, the continual bashing around had caused one of the ribs to puncture his left lung._

_He was on the brink of unconsciousness and death. His glasses had been knocked off long ago. _

_Obviously someone or something had cared enough that they lunged at the animal not caring about their own safety. What seemed like 20 minutes, the animal fled off into the shadows from whence it came. The person then rushed over to him. The last thing harry saw before giving up to the darkness, was a blurred figure popping his shoulder back into place._

_Because Harry was unconscious, and would be for sometime until the vampire essence healed the ribs and his other injuries, the vampire took Harry to the rest of the clan which consisted of the ever elusive Jean Claude, and surprise …surprise…One Severus Snape._

"So Harry… what have you chosen to be your Animagus form?" enquired Yana.

Harry had clearly just come out of the shower. His White hair was slightly dripping, and his plait that went down to the middle of his back looked quite threadbare. Bits of hair that wouldn't go into the plait, were wetly hanging around his facial features, that weren't hidden beneath his glasses, as he did not need them anymore. His emerald green eyes looked even more striking because of his hair colour.

"I'm not all that sure… I'm gonna let the spell choose for me."

"But then you fun the risk of being a Stag or Black Dog." Yana knew that those animals could be Harry's form. She also knew that if either of them were chosen, it would bring back painful memories

"That's a risk I am willing to take."

They both sat down on the floor to do some calming exercises before Yana did the spell.

The process is simple enough. The caster and the receiver sit cross-legged on the floor in a circle created in a mixture of salt and sand. The caster waits until they can sense the raw magical energy around the two of them, and channels it towards the receiver, while telling the raw energy what to do… in this case- to show what animal harry could be.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Harry cracked his knuckles which got him a slap from Yana and a good telling off about how she hates that noise.

"Now remember Harry," added Yana." The fist time it's going to hurt like your being poked with a million needles at once all over your body."

Harry braced himself for the inevitable pain, and Yana yelled out "Release the beast!!"

Yana was right; it did feel like there were needles poking into his body all at once. Harry tried not to scream out in pain, but in the end he couldn't suppress it any more. Harry felt his body change shape. He could feel that he was growing fur all over his body. As quickly as the pain had come, it died away, and Harry felt normal again.

He tried to stand up, but he ended up on all fours. He was a Kelpie, Cattle-dog cross bred. His coat was different shades of brown, tan and caramel. As usual he had his trademark emerald green eyes.

"Nice…VERY nice."

Yana then changed herself, into a white Siberian tiger. She sat down, and watched the young pup play around for a while, then decided that they could have some fun, and give Severus a shock.

Severus was putting the finishing touches on his latest batch concoction, when he heard the door open a little bit. He acted as if he didn't know that the door was open, and continued with his work, but all the time expecting someone to pop up from behind him, in an attempt to scare him. But Severus Snape was never, and I mean never scared of anything.

Yana was older than Severus, and had more experience in stalking someone, and being extremely quiet, that she was able to get right up and close to the back of him without his knowledge. And accomplished feat in itself.

"severussss." Whispered Yana, before quickly going back into the shadows, leaving a bewildered Snape, wondering if he was working too hard, and needed to lie down for a while.

He felt something move underneath the table, and brush against his legs. He quickly pushed his chair out, and looked underneath, to see what looked like an 8 month pup with a variety of tan, brown and caramel coloured coat.

"Hello, there… Harry."

Harry changed back, and got up off the floor.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your animagus form lets you keep your green eyes. Was that you who whispered into my ear a moment ago?"

"No. I was underneath you the whole time."

Severus being one to always find the answer to something began to search the entire potions room in search for who ever it was who snuck up behind him. But Yana had thought that it might come to that, and was waiting patiently for Sev to open the door.

"Took ya long enough."

"One of these days Yana…."

"Yeh …yeh …yeh what ever." Yana had never listened to Sev before, and she wasn't about to start now.

The rest of the day for Harry was devoted to himself. Most of the time he ran around the huge mansion they all lived in (in animagus form because it was more fun), and explored all the rooms, but never once even thinking about going into either Jean Claude's or Yana's. They would kill him if they ever found out. He even spooked one of the 3 house elves so much that tippy as she was called, ran and went to Yana to tell her that there was a loose dog in the house. That got Harry in big trouble for running around in animagus form in the house. It was only in human form that you could run like a mad person in doors, otherwise it was out side.

The next couple of days went in a blur.

Harry and Yana both thought that today would be a perfect day to just go out someplace and be themselves.

At first, Harry thought the whole thing exciting because he didn't have all that many excuses to get out of the house, but now he thought it quite suspicious that they were taking a train at London station, and that the day was the 1st of September.

"I see that you have caught on at last there Harry." Smirked Yana, which was quite scary as it looked like a Malfoy kind of smirk.

"So this is what you meant about a late birthday present."

"Now, because of Harry Potter's allegiance to the Dark Lord, Your name is Will Louis, and I am Samantha Mirabello. We don't know each other. We just met each other going to the same carriage."

Harry merely nodded, and they nonchalantly crossed the border into platform 9 ¾.

It was just how Harry remembered it. He unconsciously looked for the messes of red hair amongst the crowed, but was dragged off by Yana who wanted to get an empty compartment.

It was quiet in the compartment. Yana was already writing another one of her stories that would be sent off to a muggle friend, who would post it up on this web-site. If Harry remembered correctly, it was called fanfiction. Yana's storied were always about how the main character goes through so much heart break, death and turmoil, then in the end the main character is killed, leaving the evil to conquer the Earth.

"What's the story about this time Yana?" asked Harry, though he already knew the answer to the question.

"It's actually different this time…a Humourous story."

"That's just scary. Yana with a sense of humour… a must see horror film."

That earned Harry a slap upside the back of his head.

Other than that, the ride was a peaceful one. When the trolley lady arrived at their compartment, they got a mug of coffee each.

About halfway through their mugs, the door opened and their stood Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

"Um do you guys mind if we sit in here?"

Yana shook her head, and Harry motioned for them to come in.

"You to must be the new students. I'm Hermione Granger; this here is Ginny Weasley and her older brother Ron Weasley."

"Hi I'm Will Louis, and this here is Sam Mirabello."

"Why do you have a boy's name?" asked Ron through suppressed giggles.

"My parents aren't into the gender based names thing. What do you think, it's a nick name. My full name is Samantha but call me that and you are dead."

"I'm sensing that you are from over-seas, judging by your accent." Quickly interrupted Hermione. She didn't overly want Ron's butt kicked. All that yet anyway.

"I'm a true blue Aussie through and through." Announced Yana with a very heavy Australian accent. The type that movie producers would get. (A/N: I hate those things!!! They make the Australian culture a joke!!!!!)

"I've heard that the position of D.A.D.A has never been full for more than a year. Is it true?"

"Unfortunately yes. This year, I'm afraid will probably be as bad as the last. Last year, we had this evil professor, who wouldn't let anyone to practical D.A.D.A. and this year, the headmaster has left us in the care of a vampire."

"A WHAT!?!?!?!" Yelled Harry, with a convincing shocked expression from Yana.

"A vampire."

"Well, whoever or whatever they are, I am sure that the headmaster must know, and have full confidence in them, even if they aren't among the living."

They kept on with the conversation, expressing each others thoughts and trying to sway everyone else to believe their point of view.

No one noticed the lights flicker, but certainly noticed that something was wrong when the lights went out, the train abruptly stopped and everyone landed in a pile on the floor.

"Hermione?"

"I know Ron."

"know what?" Harry's breath could be seen as vapour when he spoke. It was like de´ ja vu. Dementors.

The windows iced over suddenly and looked as if they would break if you touched them.

"now this is just silly. LUMOS!" Announced Yana. She for one was fed up with being in a heap on the floor in complete darkness.

The compartment door slowly opened as the room got about 20 degrees colder. In the doorway stood two hooded figures wrapped in flowing rags that were supposed to be cloaks. Yana's wand flickered out, as one of them stuck its head in, followed by its arms and the rest of it.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!" A silver otter appeared out of Hermione's wand, and charged at the dementor, who backed away from the doorway. The second and first dementor left the compartment and the train soon started again.

A loud crack turned all heads towards Yana who was dividing a large chocolate bar into pieces.

"how do you know about chocolate and Dementors?"

"we learnt that in my third year."

"who's up for a game of chess?" suggested Ron.

"I'm game." Smiled Yana.

Yana set up the chess board, and the game began with Ron as white.

"knight to E8."smilled Ron. "check."

Yana thought for a moment before making her move. "bishop to F5." She laughed a little bit." I do believe, that is check mate."

Hermione was lost for words. Even she could not beat Ron at chess. No one could…except for Ginny, and that was only once, when fred (A/N: or was it George?) swapped two pieces around when Ron had to use the bathroom.

"we'd better get changed." Ron and harry were shoved out of the compartment while the girls changed into their robes, and vice versa for the boys.

"what subjects will you two be doing?"

"I'm doing D.A.D.A, care of magical creatures, Transfiguration, potions and divination." Recited Harry.

"I shall be doing Potions, D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, care of magical creatures, Muggle studies and ancient runes."

The train stopped at Hogsmeade station. Ron, Ginny and Hermione waved good bye to Harry and Yana as they went with the first years to go across the lake in the boats.

The trio boarded a carriage that was already occupied with the head boy and girl, Neville and Luna. It was a quiet ride that year, no one talked at all.

_Neville and Luna had been going out since halfway through 6th year. When Harry supposedly swore his allegiance to the dark lord, they were among the few who thought the whole thing a set up by Voldermort.(which it was) they were also the only ones who openly said that it wasn't true. They suffered a lot of ridicule from lots of people, including Ron, Hermione and Ginny. but surprisingly, professor Snape was one of the few who didn't give Neville and Luna a hard_(A/N :er)_ time. They were still fighting about it. Neville and Luna had thought logically about it_(A/N: which is surprising coming from Luna.)_ if it really was Harry, why would he kill the closest thing he had to a father? Remus had been at Hogsmeade that day. He had tried to reason with the Polyjuice Harry, but all it got him was 6 feet under._

Yana and Harry were among the first to climb aboard the boats. It seemed as though the others were a tiny bit apprehensive about crossing a large lake with only a rickety piece of wood keeping you afloat.

Vampire hearing is more sensitive than humans. They can pick up a persons heart beat from a mile away, Harry's hearing could pick up Yana's breathing. Harry could never hear Yana breathe.

"everything o.k.?"

"yeah. I'm just not all that comfortable around lage bodies of water, in which I could drown in. that's all." She gave a weak smile to Harry, who was shocked. He had always thought Yana to not be afraid of anything. She was such a private person, that he didn't know anything about her, including her real name. she had changed her name to Yana after she turned. Even Jean-Claude didn't know her real name.

they made it over the lake, where they were handed over to professor McGonagall, who gave the same speech she gave every year.

"welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will become like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in the house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will loose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

The doors opened and everyone was lead into the Great hall.

Mc Gonnagoll placed the hat on its stool, and everyone hushed to hear this year's song.

"Long ago, when I was new

Four founders made this magical school.

There was Gryffindor the brave and courageous,

Slytherin, shifty and cunning

There was Ravenclaw the smart and inquisitive,

Hufflepuff, honest and shy

They made this school with four houses,

Each wanting in them, their traits

So it became my duty,

To sort out who is who.

So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be

I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me."

The hall broke out into applause, wondering who each year, the hat sang a different song.

"Elise bate"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Peter Carren."

"RAVENCLAW"

There were many names to be called out so Harry sort of zoned out, that is until Yana shoved him in the back because he didn't hear his false name being called.

He sat on the stool, ans the hat was placed on his head, which covered his eyes. The hat didn't talk to him this time, it just hoed and hummed for a while.

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Sam Mirabello"

"So we meet again , Sam is it? I see that you have brought along a friend this time….. What? No Jean-Claude? Oh well, he is after all a pain in the butt."

Yana suppressed a giggle as the hat made up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR"

soon after Yana, the hat had finished and was taken down.

"As always, there are start of term messages, but now is not the time…… Dig in."

The plates were filled with food, the jugs with pumpkin juice, and soon the banging of cutlery and chatter filled the air.

Harry dug in straight away, but Yana just stared at Ron, who was already on his 8th chicken wing.

"What's wrong Sam? Not hungry?"

"No… its just that I'm not used to seeing people eating meat. Vegetarian."

"Now that we have had our fill of delicious food and drink, a notice to the new students, and a reminder to some of the old, the forbidden forest is after all forbidden. Hence the name."

"Hogwarts doesn't usually accept exchange students, please welcome to 7th year Sam Mirabello, and Will Louis."

"Last, but not least, our staff has changed around a bit. Please welcome as our potions professor, professor Banks, and let us welcome, to his new position as D.A.D.A professor, professor Snape."

-------------------------------

so what to you think???? Read and review…


	5. Chapter 4

In the Gryffindor common room, everyone was outraged by the head masters selection of D.A.D.A professor.

At last Hermione put two and two together, and it dawned on her." OH MY GOD!! SNAPES A VAMPIRE!!"

"Well that explains a lot. Did you see that Luna is Head Girl? She isn't even in 7th year, she can't be."

"Luna isn't doing her 7th year, so Dumbledore thought that she could be head girl now instead of miss out." murmured Neville.

Everyone looked at him, as the whole room went quiet.

"Why don't you just but out Longbottom."

"Yeah… no one wants to know what you think, especially with you and your girlfriend defending a mass murderer."

"THAT MASS MURDERER IS YOUR BEST FRIEND HERMIONE, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THINK OTHER WISE. FOR ALL YOU KNOW, IT MIGHT JUST ALL BE A TRICK SET BY YOU-KNOW-WHO, IN AN ATTEMPT FOR US TO ALL BAND AGAINST HARRY AND ALSO TO GET HIM TO JOIN HIS FORCES. FOR ALL YOU KNOW, HARRY COULD BE LOCKED IN A CELL AT YOU-KNOW-WHO'S BASE, STARVING TO DEATH!!!"

"AND ALL YOU KNOW, HARRY COULD BE KILLING ANOTHER FAMILY!!!"

"SINCE WHEN DID HARRY KILL INOCENT PEOPLE. IN 2ND YEAR, HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE YOU GINNY!!!!! HARRY WOULD NEVER SWEAR HIS ALLEGENCE TO THE PERSON WHO KILLED HIS PARENTS, AND TRIED TO KILL HIM ON NUMEROUS OCCASIONS!!!"

"Neville, we all saw it with our own eyes. Harry blew up Rosemretta's shop, and when you-know-who turned up, he bowed down to him. You can't keep denying it for long Neville. Harry's gone bad."

"It's just that I don't think that that was Harry. That Harry killed Remus, the closest thing he had to a father."

"We all really want to believe it's not him Neville, but you can't deny it forever."

"Oh did you see the new potions professor, professor banks? What a hottie!!! What do you think Sam?" Drooled Parvati.

"He's o.k. I guess, but you couldn't se him with his hood up. How do you know he is a 'hottie' as you so colourfully put it?" Yana was sitting on her bed reading a muggle book. One of a serial and a TV show, Roswell.

"Trust me… She knows."

"And what about that new boy, Will…" Padma trailed off as she squeeled in delight.

"Is this all you talk about?" Yana enquired. She had come quite attached to Harry over the months he was at her home. She just didn't feel all that comfortable talking, or hearing about Harry as a prize to be won in a cheap contest.

"Ooooooo touched a nerve. You like him don't you?"

The dorm room all of a sudden grew deathly quiet. Everyone had stopped their own conversations to hear this one.

"Am I that transparent??? I want him…I need him, oh baby, oh baby." Yana replied in the most sarcastic voice she could muster.

"Will my man…… So, who do you like here so far?"

"Oh come on, that's an easy one. I bet he likes Sam. You two were hitting it off at diner."

The dorm room broke out into laughter, as Harry's face wore a mask of boredom. It was true, he did like Yana more than a friend or a Sire, but Jean-Claude had made it clear to him from day one, Yana was his girl, though it didn't look like it. . As a matter of fact, Yana hated Jean-Claude's guts, not to mention the rest of him as well.

When Yana woke the next morning, her vision was obscured by her copper-brown hair that had turned into a flock of seagulls over night, as usual. She had been thinking of cutting it, until she found out that that was what Jean-Claude wanted, so she kept it long. Down to her thighs to be more specific. Anything she did she had to make sure it was the opposite of what Jean-Claude wanted. Just to annoy him.

She took a canteen from underneath her pillow, and took a couple of mouthfuls while praying that Harry was doing the same, and not forgetting like he always did.

Yana and Hermione met the boys in the common room, and they all made there way to the great hall for breakfast.

Breakfast was quite uneventful, unless you count Pig crashing into Yana's cereal and sending a spray of milk to go hurtling towards an unsuspecting Ron.

"Now just because I am teaching you a different subject, does not mean that you can go bouncing off the walls."

Yana could't believe it. She had never seen Severus like this. To her, it was so out of character.

She burst out laughing before she could even try to suppress it.

"And what do you think is so funny Miss Mirabello?"

"Nothing sir."

"Well, we'll just have to discuss this NOTHING over detention tonight at 8pm sharp. Any objections?"

"No SIR."

Severus was going to pay later.

"Good. Now, because your pervious professor did such a poor job on vampire last year, we shall go over it AGAIN. WEASLEY! Name a characteristic of vampires, and DON'T even think about saying fangs."

"Err…"

"Wrong. 5 points from Gryffindor for wasting my time."

In the end, Gryffindor lost 20 points during the lesson. Severus must have been in a good mood.

Next was care of magical creatures, Unfortunately with Slytherins.

"THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!"

"But I DID laugh at him Ron"

"Now, we've covered all tha' creatures ye'll be doin' in ye' N.E.W.T.S, so I though' tha' we do summin' diffen't."

Hagrid motioned to the lage amounts of cages that were lined up every where.

"ye' job is ter look afta' one o' 'em for tha' year. This will go t'wards ye grades, so choose carefully. There is only one of each animal there. All are exotic muggle baby animals and all need different amounts of care and attention. Well, what 'er ye waitin' fer, get goin'."

There was a mad rush to get to the animals in their cages. As usual the Slytherin's pushed and shoved to the front of the crowd and gotten all of the easiest animals to care for.

"Oh Hermione, she's just gorgeous!"

Hermione was carefully nursing her baby vixen.

"Hey mudblood, where's your boyfriend potter? Is he out destroying another town, or is he spit-shining you-know-who's dragon-hide boots?" The whole of Slytherin laughed at the snide remark that Malfoy had made.

"You would know first hand Malfoy. After all, your daddy is one of his favourite lackeys, if you catch my meaning." Spat Hermione with as much venom in her mouth as possible.

"WHY YOU LITTLE …"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!! YOU!" Yana pointed at Malfoy, "lighten up and get the access gel out of your hair," she then pointed at Hermione "YOU!! Just lighten up."

"I see you haven't had the pleasure of meeting me. Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Sam. Yes, I am I pureblood, No I will not go out with you, and No I do not find you in the least bit attractive, on the contrary I find you utterly repulsive. Now that we have the formalities out of the way, its lunch, and I would like to have something to eat before potions."

Yana turn on the heels of her shoes and headed up to the castle, closely followed by Harry, who soon caught up with her, leaving the two love birds (A/N: Cough Cough Ron and Hermione Cough Cough) alone at the rear.

"Nice going Sam." Said Harry while holding his red panda that he called mango.

"Why thank you Will." Laughed Yana. She was absent mindedly scratching her sleeping cheetah cub she had called Micah.

People were chatting wildly about what there potions professor was like while they waited for him to come to class. Some people thought that he would be worse than Snape, while others wondered if he was going to be nice. Most of the girls didn't care, as long as they got to see his 'gorgeous face' as Pansy had put it. Word was that she had dumped Draco for the new professor. Draco didn't mind at all though.

The doors of the classroom opened, and the students walked in and sat down at their respective desks.

"Okay, now I thought that before we start to make potions that we got to know everyone better than just Gryffindors and Slytherins. Hey, you never know, you might end up having lots of things in common with a person who you might dislike."

The chairs and tables were pushed back to the sided of the room and everyone bunched up into their own little groups.

"No, this will never work if we are clumped together like this."

He arranged that a circle was formed going Gryffindor, Slytherin so they had to interact.

"Now isn't this better?" Professor Banks put on one of those fake smiles, and was acting too perky and cheerful. "We will go around the circle and we shall tell everyone our names and something that no one knows about. I'll go first ok?"

Their seemed to be no objections as everyone was off into their own little world.

"My name is Jean-Claude favourite colour is Aqua. Your turn Draco."

"This is soo stupid."

"Just do it." Retorted Banks.

sigh"my name is Draco, and I hate peas."

"Your turn Hermione." Banks smiled.

"My name's Hermione and my favourite drink is butterbeer."

"My name's Millicent and I am a cat person."

"My name's Neville and my favourite subject is Herbology."

"My name is Pansy and I love the colour pink."

"My name's Will and I am from the other side of the country."

"My name's Vincent and I like pie."

"My name is Sam; I'm from Sydney, Australia."

"My name is Blaise, I wish I wasn't here doing this."

People just seemed to zone out after that. They didn't care about knowing about other people's personal lives. It was their business, not anyone else's.

Ron's bilby was hiding in his bag. When Ron had put the bag down, the bilby that Ron had named Elle, had gotten out. Yana had spotted it.

"PST… Ron." She whispered.

"What?"

"Is that Elle there next to Banks' seat?"

"SHIT!"

"MR WEASLEY! I hope you have a good excuse for such language?"

"Umm… that's my bilby next to your chair sir."

Jean-Claude levitated Elle to Ron.

"I am going to have to ask you to come here for a detention tonight for your language. 8pm."

Ron groaned out loud.

"At least I am not taking points."

At 8pm, Yana and Ron said good bye to Hermione and Harry and went to their respective detention.

"Remember Yana. He is pure evil."

Yana knocked on the door and waited until Severus came to let her in. Ron was still with her.

"You are late. Get out of here Weasley; you have a detention to go to if I am not mistaken."

Ron walked as quickly as he could without it tuning into a run, and Yana was led inside.

The room was even more shocking to Yana than Sev's personality swing. The room was mostly black, with a mahogany desk at one end, and a large book shelf on the other. The only colour in the whole room was a bunch of white roses with one red one in the middle.

"What are the roses for?"

"For you. Jean-Claude wanted to give them to you personally, but he is supposed to have a student/teacher relationship with you. Nothing else."

"You are spending too much time with Jean-Claude." Yana said. She moved and sat down in the only other armchair apart form Sev's which was at the mahogany desk.

"Why?"

"The colour scheme you have in you office."

"I am sorry I had to give you a detention. But you have to realise that I have to act like a git at school."

"For you cover story for Vol…you-know-who. Sorry."

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh come on Sev… how old do you take me for? I have seen you come through that door at home wincing at the pain that he inflicts on you with that Cruciatus curse. All I want to know is, why do you feel you have to hide things from me? You know you're not that good at it in front of me."

"I know that I am not that good, but I have to try. I feel as though you will find out anyway, so I don't really need to tell you."

"You can always tell me stuff."

"I know. You want some tea?"

"White with two sugars please."

"I know. I know. So… what will be your cover story when you get back to the dorm room?"

"You made me write lines."

"You have to do better than that Yana. I am .after all, Severus Snape. I could think of better punishment."

"After the lines, I was to re-pickle all the eye-balls you had in the place that was after cleaning out the spare closet for your special guest of course."

"And what special guest did you have in mind?"

"Jean-Claude."

"Derr. Appearance. They would know it's him."

"You have not seen Jean-Claude when he does not want to be discovered. It's weird. His eyes, hair, voice, and frame change shape, like a lycanthrope."

"You're the boss Yana." Sev chuckled.

It was about 2am when Yana thought that it would be a good time to head back.

She opened the portrait, and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry sleeping soundly. Shaking her head, she conjured 2 blankets for them. One of the blankets was bigger than the other, and that one was for Hermione and Ron, who were using each others shoulder as a pillow. On the large couch. Harry was on one of the armchairs near the fire that had extinguished no long ago. When she placed the blanket around Harry, he stirred.

"Shh. Come on, let's leave them here. You go to bed." She whispered.

Harry nodded, and they both went for their dorms.

(A/N: Elle is pronounced 'L' not Elle as in 'Ella')


	6. Chapter 5

**_Why spank-you to all those loyal people who have reviewed. Just one quick question though. Who do you want as a couple? There are all sorts of possibilities, BUT I AM NOT GOING TO DO A SLASH! NO WAY, NO HOW! THAT IS JUST WRONG! I am not against gays in the real world, just against it in the wizarding world._**

_**Confused little gurl: **no… don't worry… there is not going to be anything going on between Yana and Mean-Mister Sevy-Wevy….. Or is there? He he he he he…. No there isn't_

Hermione's neck was stiff when she woke up. As she re-played what had happened last night, Ron turned in his sleep and fell off the lounge.

"BLOODY 'ELL!"

Soft laughter turned Hermione's head to Harry who was standing at the base of the boy's dormitory staircase, having just gotten down. She immediately blushed and stood up off the lounge, but made matters worse by stepping on Ron's fingers in the process.

"See you two are finally up." Said Harry while rubbing his head.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Of course it's not." Laughed Yana as she pushed throught Harry. She had been up for ages with nothing to do, so she had snuck up into the 7th year boy's dorm, and started to yank Harry's hair out one-by-one. It took her 12 hairs before he woke up… a new record. (A/N: IT'S THE HAIR ON HARRY'S HEAD YOU PERVERTED FREAKS OF NATURE!)

"Have you got a head-ache?"

"Yeah, and her name is Sam. She snuck into the boy's dorm and started pulling out my hair because she was bored." That only gained Harry a smack up-side the head, making his head hurt more.

"Hey, at least I didn't flick dung bombs at you!"

"She has a point there. What time did you get back last night?"

"Late enough to see all three of you out like lights. I had to write 'I must not giggle at my teachers' at least a thousand times, and re-pickle every eye-ball that was in the whole place. I wasn't allowed to leave 'till I had finished."

"That's harsh… even for Snape's standards."

"Come on you guys, we're late for breakfast."

"Sometimes, I think that you are worse than Ron, Sam."

"HEY!"

That night, McGonagall placed a notice on the board. The notice board was crowded with student's eagerly expecting the notice to be of the Hogsmeade Trips this year. Sadly, many were disappointed.

_Next term, students in 7th year will have the opportunity to learn how to become an animagus. There is only a limited amount of students that will be able to participate, and there will be a sign-up sheet posted outside my office. Those who are wanting to participate will meet outside the Great Hall tomorrow night to determine what their animagus form will be._

_M. McGonagall. _

"What do you guys say? Might be fun. You never know, maybe Malfoy will turn out as a ferret again"

"What is it with Tall-Blond-and-stupid and ferrets?" Questioned Yana through another one of the muggle books _Roswell- crash down_.

"In our fourth year, he was turned into one, and was thrown all around one of the corridors." Said Ron as he reminisced about that wonderful day.

"Oh yeah… when I went up to change this morning, I saw a large bunch of roses on your bedside table Sam. Who are they from?" Hermione smirked evilly when she said that. It was extremely out of character.

"None of you business Hermione." Yana blushed slightly. 'Why is it that when Jean-Claude is trying to 'woo' me I punch him senseless, but when its flowers from the corpse, I blush? Life is not fair.' She thought.

"HAA HA I can see you blushing behind your book. Come one Sam, spill the beans, who are they from?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Come on Sam…"

"Can't you just drop it Hermione?"

"Let me think…… umm………. NO! TELL ME!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"ALRIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH FROM THE TWO OF YOU! You're giving me a headache." Yelled Harry. "Besides…. Does it matter where those flowers came from?"

"I bet it came from you Will." Whispered Ron while elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Yeah right... how do I know they weren't from you?"

"Hey! Where did Sam go?"

"While you two were whispering to each other, she went up to bed. You didn't even notice it when she even told you so. MEN!" Shaking her head, Hermione went up the stairs and off to bed, leaving both Harry and Ron lost for words.

As it turned out… Hermione was destined to be a cuss-cuss, Ron would become an owl. Much to Harry's surprise, he and Yana had gotten a different animagus form than the ones they already had. Yana would be Serval. Being a true Gryffindor, and Leo, Harry would be a lion.

The next few days and weeks were a blur of assignments, potions, detentions, blotched spells and soon it was time for the Halloween Feast. Before Harry went down to the feast with Ron, Hermione and Yana, two owls flew into the common room for Ron and Harry.

"Wonder who they are from?"

_Meet downstairs after the feast at 10pm tonight in the common room. Just a little Halloween fun. Dress in your usual night attire. Anyone who is anyone will be there. It is an invitation only affair._

"Me and Sam will go on ahead. Meet you down there."

"'k'"

Yana and Hermione vanished behind the portrait hole, leaving Ron and Harry along in the common room. They began to walk down to the Great Hall, when Hermione put her plan into action. She and the other 7th year girls had thought that Will and Sam would make a nice couple, and seeing as Ron thought it would be funny to see them together, they cooked up a plan to get the two together.

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was late at night in the Girls dorm room. Hermione listened intently to make sure that Yana was in deep sleep before she signalled to the other girls to say that it was safe to talk now. They were going to fix those two up no matter what.

"So, Hermione, how are we going to get these two impending love-birds together?"

"Well, I am not all that sure about that bit. That is why I have called this meeting."

"Hey! I was thinking that we sort of interview the two, give them the same questions, and compare the results before we go on to the next course of action."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well…… we get Hermione to ask Sam about Will. Say that she has a crush on him. We give he questions to answer about Will. Then we do the same with Will, but get Ron to do it. Then we compare the results. Find out how much they know about each other, and then we do this other thing where we ask them to tell them about themselves so we can have some really good things to do. Like we send Sam a large bunch of Roses, if she likes roses, and say its from Will."

"Parvati… you are a genius!"

"That is certainly a compliment coming from you Hermione!"

Little did they know, Yana was listening to the whole thing. Two could play at that game.

The next morning, she told Harry about it and concocted their own little plan. They would say the complete opposite of what the other would say. E.G: Yana says things that reflect Kittens and Bunnies, while Harry said things about the opposite. Like the killing of Kittens and Bunnies. **(A/N: take that counselling! Tell me to think of happy things. If you ask me… my type of happy things are the apocalypse and the killing of innocent people…. BLOOD FOREVER….. VIVA LA DEATH! VIVA LA GRIM REAPER! VIVA LA CHAOS AND DISCORD! SIG HIEL! hail Hitler)**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"Sam…?"

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Will."

"What about him?"

"Well… I have this friend… and she likes him, but doesn't know what to say to him. She really wants to know if he likes her too. What should she do?"

"I think that you should just tell him Hermione. Then you get it off your chest, and you find out if he likes you two. Otherwise it will eat at you for the rest of your life and you always wonder if he really did like you or not."

"Oh… what made you think it was me Sam?"

"I just thought it was you because your 'friend' would have asked you in the first place. I know him as well as you do Hermione."

"Will?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"I need some advice on girls… specifically one girl."

"I hardly know any girl overly well except Hermione and Sam… "

"That's the thing… you know Sam really well."

"I thought that you and Hermione were together."

"Nah…"

"(Sigh) what do you want to know?"

It was 10pm, and Harry found himself in his so called 'night attire' which consisted of a pair of boxers, an oversized t-shirt, and a pair of socks, going down the stairs into the common room. His hair was tied, or else it would be so knotty in the morning and he would have to cut it. He was halfway down, when behind him came Ron in boxers and a singlet top. (A/N: just for all you Ron fans out there, if you catch my meaning…Hehehehehe)

The common room certainly had changed over a short time. The lounges and chairs were pushed to one side, and so were the tables. Most of the space was covered in large, cushiony sleeping bags that were arranged around in a circle. In the centre of the circle, was a glass ball the size of a bowling ball, and also an empty bottle of fire whiskey.

"Retro." Said Dean as he pushed past Ron and Harry.

"Thanks. It was Sam's idea." Announced Hermione.

"ABSOLUTLY FABULOUS!" Yelled Fred and George together.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We were invited Ron."

"Come on guys, pick a sleeping bag." Retorted Yana.

Ron and Hermione made it so that the four were siting together, but Yana and Harry were siting next to each other. Actually, Micah and Mango had decided where Yana and Harry were to sit. Looking around, there was also Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Fred and George.

"Soo… why are we here again?"

"I thought that it might be fun to do something that I love to do back home every Halloween."

"Oh."

"Basically, it's truth or dare. But the orb is sort of a lie detector. When you choose truth, you answer when you are touching the orb. If the orb turns red, you're lying. If it turns blue, you're telling the truth. If when you lie, you have to take off a piece of clothing. If you choose dare, but don't want to do the said dare, you just take off a piece of clothing. You will get it back though… don't worry."

"Sounds cool. STRIP TRUTH OR DARE! Who will start?"

"I think Sam should. She thought of it."

Yana spun the fire whiskey bottle.

"Dean. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Yana thought for a second, before an evil grin made its way to her face.

"Have you ever practised snogging on your pillow?"

"NO!"

The orb turned Red. Dean blushed feverishly, and then took of his t-shirt. The girls whistled as Dean took off his shirt. Dean gave the bottle a good flick, and sent it spinning.

"Neville… truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed your toad, Trevor?"

"No."

The orb turned Blue. Neville released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, and spun the bottle, causing it to land on Fred.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I am feeling adventurous… Dare."

"Use one of your most recent and annoying invention on Snape."

"Too rich for by blood." Fred took off a sock, and spun the bottle.

"Sam… truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You people are no fun at all…we know nothing about you… right? Well… do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No. I do not have a boyfriend back home."

Hermione and Ron stole a glance at Harry, and were quite glad at the fact that they would be able to continue to get those two to be together.

"Ron… Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"THAT'S OUR LITTLE BRO'! NOT AFRAID OF NOTHIN'"

"This will be fun… I dare you to …… Run through the halls creaming at the top of your lungs that you love Snape."

"Deal."

"He is going to die." Whispered George.

"Yep."

"Thanks for the confidence guys."

Ron spun the bottle.

"Ginny… Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Even though you know what he has done… do you still have a crush on Harry?"

"(Sigh) Yes."

The atmosphere suddenly turned from happy and up-beat, to something that would be at a funeral. "Maybe we should stop this." Nods of approval made Yana start to pack up the ball and fire whiskey bottle. "But you still have to do your dare Ron."

Ron stood up, and walked to the portrait hole. He turned his head and said, "If I die, give me a fancy funeral." He opened the portrait hole and stepped out. Not moments after he left, they heard a muffled conversation. "Hi there professor Snape, Sir." "And what are you doing out of Gryffindor tower Mr Weasley?" "Um…" "Detention with me tomorrow night 8pm".

**Uh Oh… poor Ron. Didn't even get to do the dare. How inconvenient for him to bump into Snape as soon as he got out of the portrait hole. The writer should be ashamed of herself……… wait… I am the writer… oh well. I do not feel ashamed of my self. I for one think it is quite funny.**


	7. chapter 6

The Christmas holidays were fast approaching. Hermione and Ron had decided to stay at school for the holidays. Yana wanted to take Harry to St. Louis for the time, to meet some friends of hers. The two had planned it so it looked like they were going to different places for the holidays.

"See you guys soon. I'll write to you when I get the chance." Yana gave Hermione a one armed hug outside in front of the school. Ron and Harry were saying their goodbyes as well.

"Have a good Christmas, Sam."

"You too, Ron."

Yana tucked Micah back into her shoulder bag, and caught up with Harry and the rest of the people catching the train back to muggle London.

"Well… looks like we're along together for Christmas, Ron. Our first one at Hogwarts without Harry." Sighed Hermione.

"That might not be so bad…" that earned Ron a slap on the face. "Ouch!"

"Come on Ron, Missy gets into everything if I am gone too long. And besides, YOU have to clean out something in your dorm room. I can smell it in my room."

"They will never admit it will they?"

"Nope."

Yana and Harry were siting in the last compartment of the train. Most of the time they were in there own thoughts, so it was quiet in the carriage. That was until Malfoy and his burley bodyguards made an unexpected stop by.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?"

"Information. Why is it that you are fraternising with mud-bloods and muggle-lovers?"

"They make better friends than pure-bloods who think that they are better than everyone else. Why do you ask?"

"You do know that the Dark Lord will destroy all mud-bloods and muggle-lovers, including anyone who stands up for them. I am of course, speaking about you two. Of course, for a fee, I will put in a good word for you."

"And what would that fee be?"

"Few galleons."

"I'll take my chances with the dark lord. Now, could you please bugga-off?"

"I think not."

"Don't you have others to annoy? Friends? Family? …….. Poisonous reptiles?" Asked Harry.

"No one asked you."

"I would suggest you leave before we are forced to cause bodily harm to your personage." Retorted Harry as he drew his wand, and had it pointed at Malfoy's throat. The train was slowing down at that moment, which probably was the cause of the goon-squad and Malfoy to leave.

Yana shrunk their trunks, and put them in her pocket. "You'll most likely loose it." Was her answer to Harry's look. "Come on… the plane leaves in a few hours, and it will take a while to get to the airport."

"I don't see why we can't just apparate…"

"Because… we are supposed to be school kids remember? If we apparate, we run the chance of someone seeing us do it."

They caught a taxi to the airport. It surprised Harry how long it took for their luggage to be checked and placed into the large metal bird that would soon take off with them inside it. It took even longer for them to get through all of the checkpoints. Going through all of the metal detectors, having their on-board luggage x-rayed over and over again, having their pockets tested for gun powder and other drugs, it felt so weird. Harry was not one who liked to be touched too much by nature, after all those times his uncle would throw him around the house like he was a doll, so he hated the experience even more so than Yana.

Surprisingly with all the traffic, they got to the airport with a surprising amount of time to spare, so they were told to stay in the boarding room until such time that the flight was ready to take on passengers. That really pissed Harry off. Harry amused himself by watching the other people in the waiting room. There was this man reading. He kept changing his facial expressions as he read. There were these kids' grandparents who kept pestering them. No doubt telling them to check in with the flight attendants before boarding the plane. He couldn't help but be a little bit worried about where Mango and Micah had gone to. Yana had said that they were going to be fine, but Harry didn't really feel all that better about it. He thought that Yana was trying to convince herself more than him on that one. Her voice sounded apprehensive about them being fine.

Yana was sitting beside Harry chewing some peppermint gum. She seemed to be off in her own little world, so Harry guessed it was his job to listen for the lady with the blocked nose to mumble over the speaker, that their flight was ready, and that 'all passengers boarding flight 2770- London to Saint Louis, please forward to boarding bay 3. Please have your ticket ready, and have all on-board luggages with you.'

Yana stood up from her seat, and nudged Harry. It seemed that Harry was the one off in his own little universe there, not Yana. Giving Yana a sheepish grin, he stood up and got into the que to board the plane. Yana got out the tickets from her coat pocket, and gave Harry his. He could never be trusted to look after these things. When she gave Harry a key to the house, he lost it the next week. She had to go and get another one. When that one was finally ready, Harry had found the first one. From then on, she carried all the really important stuff. Harry didn't really enjoy being treated like a four year old, but he had to admit, he did have a tendency to loose some things from time to time, and he didn't want his plane ticket to be one of them.

The stewardess took their tickets, tore off a piece, and gave them back the other half. They walked out of the building, towards the plane. The stewardess on the plane opened her mouth to assist Harry and Yana to their seats, but Yana told her to save it for someone who cared. Harry couldn't really blame Yana for doing that, but the stewardess was only doing her job. Though he had to admit, she was so bloody annoying. She was like a robot. "May I direct you to your seat?" it was like a broken record. Her voice was always the same fake perky, happy sounding one too. Harry unconsciously shuddered at the thought of hearing that voice again.

"Argh! I can never get these stupid things on properly… how do you do it?"

"Here… let me help you with that." Harry leant over the armrest of the seat, and buckled Yana's seat belt.

"Thanks."

"How come I can do it, and I have never been in a plane before… but you can't?"

"One of the great mysteries of life I suppose…"

Three flight attendants positioned themselves at the ends of the plane, and in the middle. They had with them life jackets and other things. Another flight attendant's voice was heard over the intercom of the plane. She told everyone on the plane what they had to do, incase they had a water landing, or they needed the oxygen masks, and the stewardess' in the isles of the plane acted out what they had to do. It was sort of funny watching how all three of them did everything in perfect synchronization. But what was seriously creeping Harry out was the fact that they may need the oxygen masks. They needed oxygen to live. It really creeped him out how the stewardess' smiled as they put on the oxygen masks for the demo. It was like a doll's smile.

"They must be very confident in their captain for them to do all this." Whispered Harry to Yana, which brought out a snicker from her. It cost her her gum though.

**I hate it when that happens… when your gum gets caught in your throat when you laugh at someone's misfortune…..**

**Anyhow…. THE COMPLETION OF ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Next chapter….. Oopsie… almost told you what happens…. **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Antler-Boy **Jess?_

_**Nimir-Ra **What?_

_**Antler-Boy **Which do you think is my best side? I know there both good_

_**Nimir-Ra** Well, not your backside, that's for sure._

_**Antler-Boy **Oh you so funneh_

_**Nimir-Ra **I know. That is why I have a Boyfriend, and you only have Snape. It's my wicked sense of humour.Or, as Kath and Kim would say 'yumor'._

_**Antler-Boy **I have a girlfriend! Lily is so mine_

_**Nimir-Ra **Lily is so not interested in you._

_**Antler-Boy **Yeah right! Shes all over me like a fat kid on a cupcakeShe can't get enough of my rugged nifty tangy manlyness_

_**Nimir-Ra **Yeah, that's why she slapped you last week, and called you a slimeball._

_**Antler-Boy **It was like opposites day_

_**Nimir-Ra **Manlyness? I think you mean Manliness, and I've seen chipmunks with more manliness than you.**  
**Actually, make that aphids. It sounds better. It has certain TANG TO IT!_

_**Antler-Boy**..._

_**Nimir-Ra **The ants when marching four by four hurrah, HURRAH!_

_**Antler-Boy **Omg!_

_**Nimir-Ra **Now what?_

_**Antler-Boy **I just found this website where you can order line-dancing gophers!_

_**Nimir-Ra **Just what I always wanted..._

_**Antler-Boy **Say Jess ...bats eyes… can I borrow your credit card?_

_**Nimir-Ra **Um... let me think about it... NO!_

_**Antler-Boy **Aww comeon!_

_**Nimir-Ra **Besides, you're the rich one._

_**Antler-Boy **but I'm saving!_

_**Nimir-Ra **For what? Your own cheese factory?_

_**Antler-Boy **Maybe …does shifty eye thing…_

It took ages, but Harry and Yana arrived in Saint Louis airport at 9:30 am. Harry moved to get the luggage, but Yana stopped him.

"Don't worry Harry. Some people are getting our luggage and taking it straight to the place we are staying at"

"Micah and Mango?"

"Them too."

Outside the airport, in the parking lot to be specific, there was a jeep Cherokee waiting for them. It was quite spacious. Getting the keys from the rental car booth, Yana was the one driving seeing as she was the older.

"We'll head straight to my friends place."

Harry just nodded. Yana had told him that most of her friend's friends were lycanthropes. Mainly wereleopards. Yana had told him that so it would not come as such a surprise when they met.

A car behind them was following them. When they turned, so did the car. The car in front of them slowed down to a stop right in a four way intersection. It was a one lane road, so Yana had no choice, but to stop as well. The car behind them however, did not slow down, but sped up. It crashed into the back of the jeep, sending Harry's neck to whip forward. The car in front reversed and hit the front of the jeep. It sent the windshield to shatter into pieces. A shard cut Harry's right cheek as it flew past him. Both cars were totalled after crashing themselves into their car. A car on Yana's side came around the bend of the road at 100km/hour, and smashed into her side. The next thing Harry knew, he was upside down, hanging in the over-turned car by only his seat belt.

Yana's arms were cut up really badly from when the glass shattered. When the car turned over, she unbuckled her seatbelt and was trying to undo Harry's. When she had undone Harry's seatbelt, he had snapped out of his little shock episode. He scrambled out of the door that had been knocked away by one of the cars.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance. Yana found Harry sitting on the side of the road, breathing heavily. He was having trouble standing up.

Yana tried to pull Harry to his feet, but only fell over as well. An ambulance arrived at the scene closely followed by the police. Harry was feeling too shitty to argue with the ambulance officers, and quietly took the medical attention. Yana however, was not feeling too shitty, and snapped at anyone who came close to her with saline solution or gauze.

"But Ma'am, we need to treat your injuries."

"Oh no you don't."

A police officer made his way over. He looked to be in his mid thirties. His hair had started to go grey around his temples. A signal of stress. He was just barely less than 6 foot. Probably 5foot/9.

"Look. I don't care if you think you are fine to go, you still need to be checked out for a concussion. Your friend seems to be able to tolerate us, why is it that you can't? Please, let us help you."

Yana glanced at Harry. He was sitting in the ambulance with gauze taped on his right cheek. He was looking at the fuss she was making. He saw her looking at him and gave her a reassuring smirk/smile. "Fine." She sighed. The ambulance officer, who would not leave Yana alone, took her to the ambulance. She sat down next to Harry who loved the idea of Yana being squeamish around other people. A flashlight was shone in her eye to test her iris' reaction. The paramedic hummed under his breath.

"Well, you have a slight concussion. Those arms look quite nasty as well. I would like to have a look at your neck too please."

"Why?"

"When someone is in a car accident, the seatbelt can burn the skin on the neck when someone's neck whips back and forth."

Yana showed the side of her neck where the seatbelt was on. It was red and sore. Looked like first degree burns on her neck. She looked at Harry whose neck had been taped up. "That will need to be taped up. Now for those arms of yours." The next half hour or so, Yana had tweezers digging into her arms to get the pieces of safety-glass that were embedded in her skin. She flinched as the last of the glass was taken out of her arm. It was a large piece that would not come out.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Yana's arms were bandaged up. They looked like a mummies arms. Even her fingers were done up in either roller bandages or band-aids. The paramedic plucked up his courage, and even asked her if she wanted band-aids with the wiggles on them. Harry had to hold her arms in place or the paramedic would need medical attention next.

"I need you to come down to the station for a statement."

Down at the station, Harry and Yana found themselves in the interrogation room. "Now let me get this straight. You two were headed to a friend's place having just gotten out of the airport. A car behind you kept following you. The car in front of you stopped in the middle of a four way intersection. You stopped, but the car behind you didn't. They rammed into the back of you, and then the car in front reversed into the front of you. A car coming from one of the other streets also smashed into the side of your vehicle. Is that correct?'

"For the third time… Yes…" sighed Harry. It was obvious that officer Zerbrowski didn't believe them. There was a knock on the door, and Zerbrowski excused himself, and left the room. Harry just stared into the coffee that was given to him. It was in one of those polystyrene cups. He hadn't drunken any of it because Yana had not either. When in doubt, follow Yana's example. Speaking of Yana, she was staring at the spot where Zerbrowski had been sitting at. She loved the way that he squirmed in his seat when she was just staring at him with blank eyes.

The door opened again. Harry looked to see who it was. It was Zerbrowski again, but this time, he was accompanied by a woman who was about 26 years old. Her hair was black, and fell to her shoulder blades. She had a petite form. About 5/3. Zerbrowski sat down in the seat he sat at before, and met the stare of Yana. The woman leaned against the wall behind him. It was a wall. Not a two way mirror.

"Now… if you would just tell Ms. Blake here, what happened?" Zerbrowski signaled to the woman behind Harry and Yana.

"No. I won't."

"Now you liste…"

"No you listen detective… we have been here for barely 2/3 hours, and we have been in a car accident. You and your superiors have treated us like we are the ones at fault. We cooperated with you, and all you do is sit there and let your mind wander off with the fairies. You have your statement, you have our number and the address in which we are staying at, what more do you need? Now let us leave."

"Thank you for your cooperation." The woman moved to the door and held it open for Yana and Harry. The woman got a good look at Yana. Her eyes widened just a touch, but it was only noticeable to Yana. When Yana and Harry had left, the woman asked why she was called down for the statement.

"Why was I dragged down here to listen to a car accident statement? You know I only do preternatural stuff."

"Dolph dragged you down here, Anita, after he found out where they were staying at."

"Where?"

"The Circus."

"So what? The master of the city might be friends with them."

"You know as well as I do that the master doesn't normally have human friends. You are not even human, Anita, you are a necromancer."

"I'll check it out for you Zerbrowski. Someone has to protect you from the evil hairdryers and such." Sighed Anita. 'Yana is going to owe me big time for lying to the cops for her.' She thought.


End file.
